Pony and Soda
by typewriterkindaguy
Summary: Another smutty pairing of the iconic younger Curtis brothers. Soda was always understanding and playful.
1. Chapter 1

Soda had always been the better looking of the two of us -especially with his move star good looks. The only brother I loved, well, at least the only person I loved in the world; even surpassing the love for my parents. I had always felt my love was different than that of typical brothers. One day as Soda and I walked down the street and some Soc in one of those expensive cars drove by and screamed "Greaser!" I nearly ran into the street after them. It pissed me off, my brother was better looking than anyone else in town; he was a Greaser by heart as was I, but I found it completely offensive to hear those words.

Later that night whilst Soda and I lay in our bed; my mind wandered back to the moment the expensive car drove. I was walking beside Soda, I usually tail behind him by a foot or two. I don't think I have to paint the picture as to why. He was amazingly beautiful from every angle. I turned on my side facing him. The moonlight cascaded through the window illuminating the room in silvery light.

The light made him look angelic, as he laid there, his breaths deep and regular is eyes closed lightly. He was dreaming, it must have been a pretty hot dream. I felt something poking me in the lower stomach. I hoped it was what I thought it was. I reached down slowly, the rustling of the sheets louder than I had ever realized. My hand found its way to the source of the poking. Behind the flimsy fabric of his underwear I could feel something; something very alive, something that seemed angry. I was overjoyed; I was touching my older brother's dick.

The size of it was just as amazing as the rest of him. I took in every detail as I slid my hand through the top of his waist belt and down the long shaft of his throbbing cock. After what seemed about a foot of throbbing shaft my hand rubbed against the softest thing I had ever felt, the head of his dick. My hand lingered for a moment, wiping the drool coming out of his piss slit, then traced its way back down the same path it had just came. His pubes greeted my hand as it rubbed around the base of his cock. Soda wasn't hairless and he wasn't hairy, somewhere in the middle. My fingers combed through the hair, probably leaving neat little rows.

My hand sank further south as it touched his sack. It wasn't long before my wandering hands felt a large egg sized mass, his balls were a lot larger than mine. I tried to cup them both in my hand, only to fail each time I tried. My hand found its way back to his shaft.

My own erection was straining painfully against my underwear. I was nowhere as big as he was, I imagined it hurt in a lot. I slipped his underwear off, the tenting decreased as his full length popped out. I knew what I was doing was completely wrong, but I was too into it to care. _Besides: _I fooled myself: _I'm doing him a favor._ The idea of what I was going to do next bounced around in my head for a minute or so.

I needed to see it. I really didn't NEED to see it; I really badly wanted to see it. I peeked my head under the covers, navigating past my own erection; I pulled bit of Soda's blanket up and stuck my head under. It was the middle of July, the house wasn't cool, but you still needed a blanket at night, we used sheets. The moonlight soaked through the thin material of the sheet, lighting the underneath. What I saw, will haunt me for the rest of my life. He was huge! His dick was thick, long, and as tan as the rest of him. His slit was still oozing the liquid. I wiped my finger through it once more, coating it. Without thinking I moved the finger to my mouth. My tongue wrestled my finger, licking it clean. The taste was unlike anything I had ever tasted before. I wanted more.

I lowered my head, twisting into an odd position that was straining my back. I was merely an inch away from his dick. I opened my mouth wide and tucked my lips over my teeth. I had no idea what I was doing. I was just going with the flow. My tongue came out to greet the soft tip. I licked it, savoring the taste for a moment before I savagely forced as much as I could in my mouth. His flesh tasted bunches better than it looked, if that is even possible. My tongue roamed his shaft like a drunk wandering the street trying to find his way home. My senses were heightened, my eyes adjusted to the dim light seeing the rows my fingers had traced in his pubes, my ears listening to make sure he wasn't waking up.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his breathing catch in his throat mid breath. I jumped out of my skin when I heard him say, "Damn Pony."

I was caught red handed, I was screwed. My mouth drifted off his dick, I was waiting for him to hit me or something. Much to my relief his smiling face poked under the sheet, illuminated by the dim moonlight. The shadows of his cheekbones were resting on his jaw; he looked much older and much more handsome.

"Pony just what were you thinking?" He said somewhat sternly.

My heart pounded in my chest, my breaths were coming in short ragged gasps. I tried to say something, to no prevail.

"Pony?"

"I. . . Errrr. . ."

"You could have at least woken me up."

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

He didn't say anything. I was afraid.

"Soda, I'm real sorry." I said as the tears streamed from my eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" Soda asked, "Best blowjob I have ever had."

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked in a sob.

"A little mad you didn't wake me up, but no I'm not mad."

I felt much better, the one person I loved most of all. The understanding brother, I could go to for anything. I wrapped my arms around his torso squeezing him tightly. I could feel his heart beating in his chest, behind the layers of muscle. My sobbing had stopped, the tears stopped, although a few fell from my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

His arms wrapped around me, hugging me the way he had when Mom and Dad had died, without the hollow feeling of loss.

"Pony?"

"What?" I asked gently in a near whisper.

"I love you."

"Soda, words cannot express what I want to say."

"Show me, actions speak louder than words."

My hand returned to his dick, which hadn't gone soft, and was throbbing harder than before. My fingers danced around his cock, showing him how I felt. A moan escaped his mouth. He turned his head slightly. His teeth met my earlobe as he nibbled. He kissed down my jaw line, or what jaw line I had. His kisses were sweet, moist, and his lips softer than velvet. My other ear lobe was introduced to his teeth as he nibbled on it. He kissed down the side of my neck, sending chills down my back. He kissed down my chest, his body pulling away from mine, pulling his dick out of my hand. He traced a T with his tongue from one of my nipples to the other than back halfway, and then down the center of my chest and torso. I could feel his breath rustling the blond hairs that made up my treasure trail. His warm breaths came in slow and deep motions. His mouth greeted my entrapped erection with a kiss on the head. His fingers slid through the waistband tugging them down slowly. I could see his face, he looked like a kid at Christmas opening a present, not knowing what to expect but hoping it's what they wanted.

I felt my underwear slipping past my knees as I felt his hot breath on my dick.

"Pony, you're huge!" he said with a smile.

"No I'm not." I said in disbelief.

"No, seriously."

"Still not as big as you." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll be that big someday soon."

With that his tongue snapped out of his mouth onto the head of my dick. I moaned as contact was made. I never expected something could feel so good. Soda's cock dangled in front of my face. I took the head of his python into my mouth once again. With my hand I stroked whatever portion I couldn't get in my mouth. Soda's moans, although partially blocked by my tool in his mouth, were still audible. I knew I was doing well, and the vibrations from his moans felt amazing on my dick. I focused on his dick, fondling his balls with one hand, stroking his thick shaft with the other, and bobbing on what I could fit. I felt his dick swell, forcing a little bit more out of my mouth.

"Pony, I'm gonna cum." He said with urgency.

I sucked harder and stroked faster, hitting myself in the face a few times by mistake. His cock swelled a bit more, his breath caught in his throat, as his body shook as he unloaded in my mouth. I swallowed without hesitation or much of a choice in the matter. His breathing resumed, the shaking quit and I had my mouth full of the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. I hesitated to swallow; I wanted the taste to last forever.

I was forced to swallow the rest as my own climax neared, if I hadn't I might have choked on it. I moaned loudly as his teeth gingerly bit into me. His tongue attacked the tip of my dick like it was a piece of candy. I was getting close.

"I'm gonna soon." I warned.

He looked up at me. The smile in his eyes was unforgettable.

I emptied myself into his mouth seconds after we made eye contact. It was the largest load I had ever shot and he swallowed all of it. My dick went soft directly after he swallowed the last little bit of me. Panting, I crawled up beside him in the bed. We looked each other in the eye, seeing what I saw; I think I finally understand Soda.

He leaned in and kissed me lovingly on the lips, his teeth snagging my bottom lip. His tongue probed my mouth, I could taste bits of what I assumed was myself. He moaned into my mouth.

He broke the kiss a moment later.

"Pony, you're so beautiful."

"So are you." I replied as my head rested on the pillow, my hands firmly wrapped around his slender body.

We fell asleep in each other's arms. We woke in the morning, realizing that what we had done wasn't a dream; even though I thought and I assume he thought was an amazing dream.

* * *

If you think there should be a continuation, voice your opinions in the form of reviews or private messages. Thank you for reading this story, and thanks for the support. ~Author  
P.S. Be aware I own nothing but the plot of the story aforementioned, and I did use some of the same words, phrases, and such from the original book. (Which btw, I was using a school copy before, and today I went and bought a copy of my own, expect more Outsider Stories.) :)


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next mornin' the usual hustle of our mornings was replaced with the calm relaxing flow of Sunday. Me and Darry didn't have work today, so as usual we were just going to bum around the house all day.

My eyes opened adjusting to the early morning sunlight pouring in through the window, I 'membered what had happened last night. I was a bit shocked, if I remember correctly, to wake to the feelin' of my kid brother sucking my dick. I was more surprised at how good he was at it. I hadn't really slept around in my post-puberty years, but he was better than any girl who had ever tried. I smiled, turning my head to look at my kid brother sleeping beside me, he was handsome; although he seemed to believe that he was ugly or sometin' last night.

I crawled out of bed, walking slowly towards the door. I realized I wasn't wearing my underwear; I guess Pony had slipped them off. Laughing as I walked to the dresser and got out a fresh pair, at least the smelled fresh. As I slipped them on I felt something brewing deep in my gut. It was an odd feeling, a mix between grief and love. I felt bad about leavin' him like that, but I just walked out the door. It wasn't like he wouldn't see me no more today.

I cooked breakfast, the coffee was hot 'n fresh as Darry plopped his rear-end in a chair at the kitchen table, after serving himself a cup. He was starin' out the window, as usual. I knew he would pretend to be watching a bird or somethin' when Ponyboy came into the room. Only he knew what he was looking for, I could only guess. The days since Mom and Dad's passing brought us many hardships, me dropping out of school to help pay the bills, Ponyboy getting' hollered at for not making the marks Darry expected of him, Darry himself constantly over-workin' himself.

Sometimes we barely managed to keep the lights on, other times I was glad that us Curtis boys was tough. That's tough, spelled t-o-u-g-h, meaning ruff.

Ponyboy walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Darry's head snapped away from the window quickly, his neck popped with the turn. Ponyboy wished Darry and me a good morning, before taking a spot at the kitchen table. The pain, that usually resided in his face in a miserable scowl, was gone the look of the stars in his eyes and clouds in his head. I smiled as I turned back to the stove, I was cooking breakfast again. Today was plain old eggs , bacon, and toast; the eggs being in Pony's favorite form, scrambled. Darry's was sunny-side-up, the same as any other day. I was gonna make myself some scrambled eggs too.

We ate, and Darry and I parked our behinds in the parlor couch, in front of the tube. As the rule of the house last person up did the dishes from breakfast.

Telling Darry I was gonna get a Coca-Cola out of the fridge I dismissed myself from the living room, as cartoons were coming on.

I walked into the kitchen, Ponyboy had his hands in the sink, scrubbing the already dried yolk juice from Darry's plate, mine and his plates were sitting on the counter beside the sink. Thankfully the doorway into the kitchen was on the other side of the room and out of Darry's view. I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist I squeezed him tightly, resting my head on his left shoulder I turned my head slightly, smelling the area under his jaw line, then giving him a quick peck on the cheek and another on his jaw line. As the sayin' goes; always leave 'em wanting more.

I turned and walked to the fridge, grabbing a cold bottle of soda.

"Darry, you want one?" I hollered into the other room.

"No, thanks." He said as his footsteps grew louder, and he entered the kitchen.

Ponyboy washed the silverware, dried them and the plats off, along with cleaning everything else. He turned around, wiping his hands on the shirt he had slipped on before coming out of our room. Darry had gone to get groceries, he'd be back in a little while, if he didn't go to see if he couldn't find some work to do.

Pony and I settled on the couch, nearly sittin' on each other's laps, after 20 minutes of no Darry, we figured we were in the clear. I leaned in towards Pony, planting my lips against his rosey red, thin lined lips. He was warm, and I was getting hotter as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I was near meltin' as his hand, that had slipped up through the bottom of my shirt, traced the outlines of my abs, the feather-light touch of his soft nimble fingers on my skin sent shivers up my back the hairs on my neck stood as my pants rose higher and higher, tenting with the obvious bulge of my dick.

Ponyboy's own erection was tenting his pants. I could almost taste it, and it wasn't near my mouth. I remembered how he had tasted last night. He had an odd taste, unlike anything else I had ever enjoyed. My hand slipped into the waistband of his pants, damn they were tight no wonder his butt looked so fine, and through the waistband of his underwear. My hand greeted his cock like an old friend, adjusting to the large size of it.

I was in the process of takin' his shirt off, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"It's me, Darry. I won't be home until late. Stay out of trouble."

"I dig."

The call ended and I was back to sitting on the couch next to, my now naked kid brother.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Darry, he won't be home 'til late."

"He works to hard." He added, his face showing sadness.

I nodded in agreement. He'd probably be needing a rub down when he got home. He works too hard to support us, I feel bad sometimes.

Ponyboy's fingers had returned to sending chills up my back. He was naked, I was fully clothed, the rules of the game were changing and changing quickly. Ponyboy's nude form was soon positioned over me, his chest resting on my own. His erection throbbing over my tented pants that were straining to hide the identity of my dick.

"You going to get naked or what?" He asked, playfulness dancin' 'nside those big grey eyes.

I pushed him back slightly, his full weight painfully bore down on my dick; he was light but it still hurt. I slid my shirt over my head. As he crawled off top of me and tugged at my pants, he smiled up at me. My pants slid to the floor, restin' on my feet. The underwear I threw on this morning, I realized then that they were his. He smiled at me, the look on his face unforgettable. The borrowed underwear slid down my legs to meet the pants. My throbbing erection twinged painfully as his eyes bore into it. His mouth was close to swallerin' it. His breath whirled around the tip of my dick, the warmth was unmistakable. The sensation was unlike any before, even last night's. A moan escaped my mouth as his teeth grated over the tip of my dick and down my shaft a little ways. He learned fast, considering last night had probably been his first time givin' instead of getting'. His tongue rubbed under the head of my dick, the course feeling of his tongue was sending me on a trip. He had all but an inch or two of my dick in his mouth, takin' me into the back of his throat; and he wasn't gaggin'. My head rolled back, draping over the back of the couch.

We were lost in the moment; me climax had came sooner then expected, just proving that he was doing a wonderful job. My dick jerked violently, sending my load deep into his throat. I moaned loudly between my pants for air.

Now it was my turn, as I pulled him on to the couch, scooting to one end of it myself and him with his head resting on the arm. I was going for gold. I fondled each of his decent sized balls in my hand. I took as much as I could into the back of my throat, gaggin' a bit. He was moanin' my name as his hands roamed over his body, his fingers lingering for a moment on each of his bright glossy pink nipples. His back arched off the couch, sending more of his meat into my throat. I braced myself for his climax; knowing I would probably choke on it. I wasn't surprised when his dick leapt 10 times, each leap unloaded his sweet load into my mouth. I had no choice, although I wouldn't have hesitated to swallow it, but to swallow every one of his ropes. His cum ran out of my mouth, spilling down my chin and dripping onto his balls. I licked what I could off my face, before using one of my fingers to wipe it off and eat it. I looked up at his face, his eyes were closed, his nostrils flarin' with each of his breaths. He looked so sexy. I crawled up over his wilted cock and trembling torso, our naked bodies intertwined with each other, as I planted a kiss on his lips once more…

* * *

Dear Readers:

I am truly sorry for the mix up. This is the true 2nd chapter for this Soda and Pony story. My apologies, it is truly a case of human error which was completely my own. I wrote the other Soda and Pony story a while ago, and never cleared the documents I have on here, I named this document nearly the same as the other so that's the confusion. I hope that it has not caused you, the readers, any inconvenience.

Best and Warm Regards an apologies for wasting your time,  
Roger


End file.
